Luffy Gets Sick
by LittleSpaceRabbit
Summary: On the way to Drum Island Luffy get sick! If they don't hurry and find a doctor he will die! Adopted from shiva1 , Will contain some ZoLu and other pairings
1. Luffy Gets Sick!

The original two chapters belong to shiva1 but she put the story out for adoption so I adopted it ^^

Usopp: Is that even posible?

Obviously it it ;3 So this is just a sligtly improved one from her's version. It wasn't much better though x3

* * *

It was a nice and beautiful day on the grand line. The crew had just left little garden and were currently on their way to Alabasta. Everything was going smoothly except for one thing. Luffy had a splitting headache and his head felt hot.

"Hey Luffy are you okay?'' asked Vivi as she walked over to Luffy who seemed to be wobbling on deck.

''Yeah'' he said weakly "Just feel a little exhausted after everything that has happened"

''You? exhausted? Your never exhausted!'' Cried Vivi

''Yeah I know. I am going to go take a na-'' Luffy didn't get to finish his sentence before he collapsed on deck.

''Luffy!'' cried Vivi ''Everyone!'' Vivi cried again Catching the rest of the crews attention

''I think Luffy's sick he has a very high fever, He's burning up!''

''What!'' they all shouted as they ran out to Vivi.

They all helped Vivi put Luffy on a bed and put a wet rag on his forehead. He was currently taking shallow breaths.

"This isn't good." Muttered Sanji as he was smoking on a cigarette.

"I know'' said Vivi as she looked worried at Luffy.

''What if Luffy Dies!'' Cried Ussop who was currently running around in a circle in panic.

''He is not going to Die!'' Yelled Sanji

''But what if-''

''He won't!''

''Will both of you please be quiet!'' Yelled Zoro as he too looked very worried for his captain.

''We need To get him to a doctor'' Said Vivi, she looked at them all as she asked ''Who is the Ships Doctor?''

''We Dont have one yet'' Said Zoro.

''In that case we need to get a doctor on the next island we land on'' Said Vivi.

''Your right about that'' stated Sanji ''if not he could Die''.

They all turned towards Luffy as they heard him say weakly "Ne... Need ...''

''What did you say Luffy?'' Asked Ussop.

''Need meat.. So hungry.''

''Unbelievable'' muttured Sanji ''he is incredible sick and all he can think about is food''.

Meanwhile on the outside of the ship was Nami. ''I hope Luffy is okay'' she thought ''I never knew he could get sick''.

Suddenly she felt something strange. Like something is off. Her confused expression turned to fear when she realized what it was. "Uh no''.

''Everyone!'' she cried as she burst into the mens cabin. ''Were in trouble!''

* * *

Yup I didn't really manage to improve much =3= I'm such a crappy author x3 Anyways I want to add a pairing or two in here! Any idea's? I will apricialte them ^^


	2. We need a doctor!

Here is the next chapter. This one too was written by shiva1. The next chapter will be written entirely by me. I must also aplogise if you see any grammar mistakes.

Zoro: You going to start it soon?

No! I still have more to tell! Like- yesterday I posted all of my fanfiction so far on here and I drowned in faves and reviews! I was so happy! And it's kinda funny cause Luffy is sick and I have a high fever right now X3

Zoro: Then why the hell are you here writing fanfiction?

Because I want to please all of the ones that read and reviewed it ^^ Now for the review response! I've always wanted to do that!

Zoro: *sight* Fine~ You got two reviews. First one from luddysencho9 *hands note*

Yay! WOW! That was a lot of ideas! and great one's too! Hmm... there are straight pairing and yaoi pairings... I want yaoi! But I don't know if the other will like it hmm... anyways thanks for the review Luddy-Chan!

Zoro: Here is the next one from shiva1 *hands note*

Yay she reviewed! *reads* Thanks for the pairing idea and naw don't say that! You did the good job. I only fixed up on the grammar and devided the story properly and put in a few '' here and there. Other than that you did a great job!

Zoro: I'm bored. Start reading before she continues. Enjoy

* * *

"Nami-san whats wrong!" Shouted Sanji.

''The air pressure has changed, The weather is going to get really bad, We need to move the ship quickly!" She shouted.

''What- Whats that supposed to mean?'' shouted Ussop.

''It means that something bad is going to happen really quick!'' shouted Nami

''Impossible! the weather changes are impossible to predict in the grand line and yet she can predict them, how is that possible?'' Thought Vivi as she looked at Nami in astonishment

''Turn the Ship left! all right?''

''Got it!'' shouted everyone.

After they had quickyl left the area they were in a Tornado suddenly appeared.

''What the!'' Shouted Sanji ''where did that come from? It was sunny and such a nice day a few minutes earlier!''

''I know!'' shouted Zoro ''that really appeared out of nowhere!''

''I..I think i have the get-out-of-the grand-line disease!'' shouted Ussop.

''Oh shut up!'' shouted Sanji anoyed

''This kind of weather won't be good for luffy When need to find a doctor quickly'' Nami mumbled looking worried

Right then Vivi came running out of the boy's cabin yelling ''Everyone! Luffy vanished!''

''What! where is he?'' Everyone shouted.

''Even when he is sick he is such a pain'' Muttered Sanji

''All Right everyone look for him now!''

''Right!''

After a few minutes Ussop shouted from the kitchen saying he found him.

''Oh you've got to be kidding me'' Muttered Sanji As he looked at the sight in front of him.

''I know'' Said Zoro as he sweat dropped.

Everyone was looking at Luffy who was currently passed out by the fridge with the door open, With meat in his hands.

''Even when he is sick the only thing he can think about is food'' they all though as they sweat dropped

Vivi ran over to Luffy and felt his forehead and gasped ''He is getting worse'' Said Vivi ''His fever has gotten much higher''

''We need a doctor quickly or he will die'' Said Vivi

* * *

Tada! Hope you guys enjoyed and next chapter will be written entirely by me ^^ Oh! And also! I sometimes am too lazy to think of ideas to stories so~ I decided to take requests! If you have an idea for a One Shot or maybe even a multy chaptered one! Tell me and I can see If I can do it ^^


	3. Zoro's worried! The result of no Luffy

Here is a short chapter for you guys! The other chapters will be longer but before I can write them I have to rewatch a few episodes from the Drum Island arc.

Chopper: Soon I'll be here!

Yes you will Chopper ^^ Oh and also I already got reviews for the last chapter! Yay! Chopper can you get them?

Chopper: Hai! Okay you have 3 new reviews. The first one is from caring16 *hands note*

Okay~ *reads* It will only be Luffy who is sick and thank you for your worry. I'm feeling a bit better ^^

Chopper: *giggles* okay the next review is from luddysencho9 *hands note*

Yay! Luddy-Chan reviewed again ^^ *reads* Naw no worries Luddy-Chan I do this because I feel like it, not because i'm forced ^^ It's also because I know how frustraiting it is to read a story and then there is no more chapters! And then it's ongoing and you have to wait ages for the next one! ^^ I'm glad to know that you like yaoi too because I will have some ZoLu in here! *w* And thaks for your worry too ^^ I'm feeling a bit better today ^^

Chopper: Here is the last review from ShikaXLover *hands note*

Thank you Chopper ^^ *reads* Hehe I'll see what I can do ;)

Chopper: Now enjoy this short chapter!

* * *

Nami was looking at the log pose and then at the map she stole from Buggy, she turned towards Vivi and said ''The closest Island is almost one week away if we get good sailing conditions''

Vivi though about it as she frowned and asked ''Do you think Luffy will be alright?''

Nami turned around and lightly hit her on the head as she smiled and said ''Of coarse. He is Luffy, our hyperactive, posetive, childish captain. He wondt just die and leave us because of some viruce''

Vivi smiled as she nodded and said ''I'm going to go and check up on Luffy-San'' before she stepped out of the galley and over to the boy's cabin. They had all decided that they whould take turns watching Luffy so she wasn't surprised when she saw Zoro there but she was surprised at the worried expression Zoro had.

She smiled as she walked in and said ''You really are worried about Luffy-San arent you?''

Zoro looked at her with that stern expression of his before he sighted and said ''Yeah..''

''Don't worry. I'm sure that Luffy-San will be alright once we get him to a doctor''

She saw Zoro nod softly as he continued to stare at Luffy in worry.

''Poor Zoro-San. He's so worried about Luffy..'' Vivi though as she exited the room.

Soon Dinner rolled around and everyone was seated by the table. Well everyone except for their hyperactive captain.

They all silently ate their food which was very unusual.

Usopp was the first to break the silence with a ''It's not the same eating Dinner without Luffy..''

''Yeah.. No rubber brat here to steal all of the food and cause a ruckus..''

And that how dinner continued, in silence. Well not just dinner. The rest of the day actually. Without Luffy around everything got so gloomy. No bright smile to brighten up everything and no laughter. Nothing. WIthout Luffy the Going Merry got very gloomy.

* * *

I know crappy way to end it and it was short xd But now time to rewatch the Drum Island arc.! To the anime~


End file.
